On Fire 2
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Lois & Clark continuam seu romance secreto. Mas como será que tudo ficará com a chegada de Lana Lang?


**On Fire 2**

**Smallville**

**Rancho Kent**

Clark estava fazendo as suas tarefas matinais, já alimentara os bichos na fazenda, fizera consertos e agora arrumava o feno. Ele fizera tudo em super velocidade, como de costume, mas também aproveitara que Lois estava dormindo. Ela ainda não sabia de seus poderes e ele estava pensando em um melhor momento de lhe contar tudo. Enquanto não acontecia, ele tinha que usar suas habilidades às escondidas.

Lois se aproximou de Clark. Ela usava uma de suas camisas xadrez e um shortinho preto, bem curto, que deixava à mostra suas bem delineadas pernas. Ele a admirou e ela parou de frente para ele, sorrindo.

'Para quem disse que eu tenho um péssimo senso fashion, por causa dessas camisas, você as usa demais, não é?', ele não resistiu e provocou.

'Você tem um péssimo senso fashion, Smallville.'ela reafirmou e ele achou graça. 'Mas as camisas são confortáveis. Agora, se você não quiser que eu as use.', ela começou a abrir os botões e ele pode ver que ela não usava sutiã. 'Eu tiro.', ela fez um ar inocente.

'Eu não quero que você use camisa nenhuma.', ele disse, com um ar cafajeste.

Ela deu um sorriso safado e foi abrindo os botões, até que parou, para surpresa dele.

'Você tem que fazer por merecer, Clarkie.'

Lois riu e saiu correndo, entrando no celeiro, com Clark indo no seu encalço, sem usar a supervelocidade. Ela a segurou pela cintura, mas mesmo assim ela escapou, se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de um monte de feno. Clark se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

'Lois, tudo bem?', ele perguntou, preocupado.

'Tudo, há não ser por esse monte de feno no meu cabelo!', ela exclamou, rindo.

Ele riu e seu olhar caiu nos seios fartos que estavam à mostra. Sua vontade era tocá-los e sentir o gosto deles com a sua boca. Ela terminou de abrir a camisa, retirou-a e jogou-a de lado.

'Está muito quente aqui.'

'Também acho.', ele concordou e tirou a própria camisa.

Os dois começaram a se beijar com sofreguidão. Clark beijou o pescoço de Lois e depois passou a língua pelo bico de cada seio, fazendo-a gemer; depois ele começou a sugar cada um, com calma, depois com avidez, enlouquecendo-a. Clark já sentia seu membro enrijecendo, latejante, mas ainda assim, arrancou a calcinha dela com os dentes, fazendo-a dar um gritinho excitado e explorou sua feminilidade com a língua. Lois gemia de prazer e enterrava as mãos nos cabelos de Clark. Ele voltou a percorrer seu corpo com beijos. Ela era definitivamente deliciosa e viciante. Lois remexeu o corpo, procurando se encaixar melhor em Clark, que passou as mãos pelas pernas dela e segurou-a pelas nádegas. Lois abriu mais as pernas e Clark penetrou-a, dando estocadas cada vez mais intensas, enquanto ela gemia alto e por fim, gritou o seu nome quando ambos chegaram ao clímax.

**Cozinha dos Kent**

Clark serviu a ele e Lois com suco de laranja, enquanto ela abria a caixa de morangos e os mergulhava em calda de chocolate. Ela e Clark trocaram olhares maliciosos.

'Você adora morangos e chocolate...', comentou Clark.

'Ainda mais se forem usados na hora certa.', ela passou a língua pelo morango e mastigou-o, sem tirar os olhos de Clark.

'O que tem em mente?', ele perguntou com ar inocente.

'Eu? Acha que eu tenho algum pensamento impuro? Eu só pensei em comê-los, são tão gostosos...', ela disse, tranquilo e colocou um na boca dele. 'Prova.'

'Hum...', ele comeu o morango e depois lambeu os dedos de Lois, que estava sujos de calda. 'Delicioso.'

'Sabia que iria gostar.', ela passou o dedo na calda de chocolate e depois no peito nu dele. 'Adoro chocolate também.'

Lois se aproximou de Clark e lambeu o peito dele, excitando-o. Lois escorregou a mão até a calça de pijama dele e tocou em seu membro. Clark gemeu baixinho. Ela começou a fazer movimentos contínuos, sentindo o membro dele enrijecer, enquanto Clark gemia de prazer, com os olhos fechados. Lois se ajoelhou, baixou a calça dele e usou sua boca com habilidade. Clark começou a gemer alto, desejando que ela não parasse mais e ela só parou quando sentiu aquele líquido quente em sua boca. Lois limpou a boca e sorriu, sapeca.

'Chocolate me deixa animada.', ela se ergueu e fingiu que ia sair, mas foi segura pelo braço e jogada em cima da mesa. 'Clarkie, adoro quando você me pega assim.'

Clark apenas deu um sorriso cafajeste e uma mordidinha na orelha dela e como sabia que ela estava sem calçinha, introduziu dois dedos em sua feminilidade, movimentando-se, excitando-a. Lois beijou-o com paixão. Clark retirou os dedos e lambeu-os.

'Deliciosa...'

'Você também é delicioso...', ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Clark penetrou-a, Lois envolveu-o com suas longas e delgadas pernas e eles deitaram sob a mesa, enquanto ele dava estocadas mais fortes, até ambos gritarem de prazer. Lois sorriu, satisfeita e deu um beijinho nele.

Lois terminou de dar banho em Shelby, que se sacudiu todo, molhando-a. Lois estava adorando passar aquele fim de semana na fazenda Kent. E pensar que quando ela morou ali há anos atrás, jamais pensara que um dia teria um relacionamento com Clark. Quer dizer, eram eles, Lois & Clark! Quem imaginaria? A vida dava mesmo voltas.

Clark sorriu ao ver Lois com Shelby e ao avistá-lo, Lois jogou água da mangueira nele.

'Lois!', ele exclamou, passando a mão no cabelo úmido.

'Eu gosto de te ver molhadinho, Smallville.', ela jogou água em ambos e o beijou.

Clark tirou a camisa molhada e jogou-a no chão, voltando a beijar Lois, já escorregando suas mãos para dentro da blusinha curta e rosa que ela usava. Lois o parou.

'Smallville, você só pensa nisso?', ela fingiu um ar sério e segurou o riso, ao vê-lo sem jeito.

'Eu... você quer fazer outra coisa?'

'Quero.', ela jogou a mangueira no chão e tirou a blusa, revelando estar sem sutiã. 'Quero ir para o balanço!'

Lois saiu correndo e Clark riu, indo atrás dela. Lois sentou no balanço e Clark logo chegou, beijando-a com paixão, enquanto sua mão acariciavam os seios fartos da morena. Lois passou a mão pelo peito dele e sorriu.

'Não é muito confortável...'

'Espera, vamos ver se isso resolve...'

Clark sentou no balanço e puxou Lois para sentar sob seu colo. Eles voltaram a se beijar com paixão. Ela encaixou melhor as pernas entre ele, se posicionando para recebê-lo. Lois começou a cavalgar sobre ele, fazendo-o gemer; ela dava mordidinhas na orelha e no pescoço dele, sentindo o seu sabor, deliciando-se enquanto ele a segurava pelas nadégas e dava estocadas mais fortes; depois sugous os seios dela, ávido, sequioso e ouvia os seus gemidos, o que o estimulava ainda mais. Adorava ouvir Lois falando o seu nome quando estava nos braços dele.

**((O))**

Clark estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Lois ainda estava dormindo na cama. Clark se sentia leve, capaz até mesmo de voar. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia assim. Na verdade, ele nunca tivera um relacionamento tão saudável como este. Nem mesmo com Lana. Quer dizer, ele fora muito apaixonado por Lana e da primeira vez que namoraram tudo foi bom, mas depois as coisas simplesmente saíram do controle. E então eles nunca conseguiram se entender de verdade e ela fora embora de sua vida. Mais uma vez. Mas agora, pela primeira vez, ele não sentia que o mundo iria acabar por causa disso.

Chloe entrou na casa, sorridente e cumprimentou Clark.

'Ei, Clark, entrei porque a porta estava aberta.'

'Tudo bem, Chloe, como você está?'

'Bem.', ela sorriu e o olhou-o com atenção. 'Queria notícias do meu amigo. Sabe, faz um tempinho que a gente não se fala, mas... você me parece bem. Mais... relaxado, acho.'

'Estou bem.', ele sorriu e jogou o café dentro da garrafa térmica.

'Ahn... E as férias do PD, sente falta de lá? De aguentar a Tess, de brigar com Lois...', ela riu.

'Logo estarei de volta. E nunca pensei, mas... eu gostei de me tornar um repórter.', ele confessou.

'Eu sempre disse que você tinha futuro.', ela afirmou. 'Escrevia ótimos artigos para o The Torch.'

Clark sorriu, concordando e colocou as torradas no prato sob o olhar atento da loirinha.

'Nossa, você está com fome...'

'Um pouco...', ele murmurou, não querendo entrar em detalhes. Chloe, nem ninguém, sabia que Lois e ele estavam juntos.

'Entendo...', ela sorriu, compreensiva. 'Bem, então, vou deixar você com sua fome digna de **duas pessoas** e me retirar. Mas antes...', ela tirou um envelope da bolsa e entregou para Clark. 'O convite da festa do meu casamento. É para sua mãe, caso ela queira vir, já que você e Lois serão meus padrinhos. Aliás, você tem notícias de Lois?', ela perguntou, inocente e Clark fez cara de paisagem. 'Tentei falar com ela e não consegui. As férias dela devem estar muito boas também. Só consegui deixar recado no celular.'

'Ela deve te retornar.', ele disse, pensando em falar com Lois.

'Tomara. Lois é responsável por parte da organização da festa.', contou Chloe. 'Bem, eu vou indo.', ela lhe deu um abraço. 'Espero que você tenha um _ótimo_ café da manhã.', ela disse, com um pouco de malícia, que não passou despercebida à Clark.

'Obrigado, Chloe.', ele disse, sério, esforçando-se para não rir. Sabia que ela estava morrendo de curiosidade.

Chloe saiu, pensando se Clark estava mesmo com alguma visita. Era louco aquilo, pelo menos vindo de Clark, ele não era do tipo que tinha uma noite mais animada com uma mulher, mas tudo era possível nesse mundo, ainda mais depois de Lana ter ido embora. Chloe só achava que o amigo demoraria mais tempo para lamber as feridas.

**((O))**

Clark deixou a bandeja na beirada da cama e acordou Lois com um beijinho no ombro. Ela gemeu baixinho, mas continuou de olhos fechados. Ele deu mais alguns beijos no ombro e no pescoço dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e sorrir ao ver o rapaz.

'Oi.'

'Oi.'

'Hora de acordar, te trouxe um café da manhã reforçado.', ele disse, colocando a bandeja em cima do colo dela.

'Reforçado?', ela repetiu, ajeitando o lençol no corpo nu.

'Você praticou muita atividade física ontem, Lo, precisa se cuidar.', ele disse, com um olhar cafajeste e recebendo um soquinho no ombro, que o fez rir.

'Você também fez o mesmo! Aliás, onde arranja tanta disposição?', ela comeu uma torrada. 'Às vezes eu penso que você tem mais de duas mãos.'

'Não fui eu quem quis ir para o balanço e depois quir explorar o celeiro de novo.', ele lembrou, bebendo um pouco de suco.

'Helooo,você não tinha limpado todo o celeiro, eu quis te ajudar!', ela disse, passando mel na torrada.

'Ah é, ajudou bastante, principalmente quando espalhou todo aquele feno pelos quatro cantos do celeiro.', ele lembrou, implicante.

'Culpa sua, que roubou minha camisa e eu tive que correr para recuperá-la!'

'Me jogando feno!', ele riu, divertido. 'E a camisa é minha, você mesma diz que minhas camisas xadrez estão fora de moda.'

'E estão mesmo!', ela teimou. 'Mas são confortáveis.'

Clark lhe deu um beijinho, no pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

'Admita que você ama minhas camisas, sempre gostou delas, desde que a gente se conheceu.'

'Eu não admito nada.', ela disse, teimosa.

Clark achou mais graça ainda. Quando conheceu Lois, achava essa característica teimosa dela irritante, mas no fundo sabia que a morena sempre o desafiara. Ele lhe deu um beijo suave na boca e logo eles estavam um sobre o outro, se beijando com paixão. A bandeja escorregou e caiu no chão. Clark riu e resolveu limpar tudo depois.

**((O))**

**Dia do casamento de Chloe e Jimmy**

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Lois olhou para o monte de feno recolhido pela equipe de festas. Se aquele feno falasse... Ela deu um suspiro e foi para o antigo quarto de Clark ( que agora servia como quarto de hóspedes), se arrumar. Lois estava terminando de colocar o vestido abóbora quando Clark entrou no quarto. Ele fechou a porta e agarrou Lois pela cintura, beijando seu pescoço.

'Pára, Smallville, alguém pode ver a gente.'

'Garanto que não ficariam chocados.', ele murmurou, enquanto a mão escorregava para os seios dela.

'Smalllville, eu preciso me arrumar, daqui a pouco Chloe se casa...', ela disse, embora não fizesse esforço para se afastar dele.

'Um meia horinha não vai matar ninguém.', ele tirou o vestido dela, que deu um gritinho. Deu um olhar admirador para a lingerie vermelha que ela estava usando: um sutiã meia taça e uma calcinha de renda que só cobria o essencial. 'Essas eu não conheço.', ele disse, puxando de leve a calçinha dela.

'Porque eu comprei especialmente para esse dia...', ela contou, com um ar falsamente inocente.

'Alguma comemoração especial?', ele a puxou para si.

'Quem sabe...'

Clark deu um beijo apaixonado em Lois, que correspondeu, enterrando as mãos no cabelo dele. Ela pulou no seu colo e foi segura pelas nádegas, até ser levada até a cama. Clark deitou por cima dela e continuou a beijá-la. Lois riu.

'Clark, Clark, é sério, a cerimônia...'

'A noiva sempre se atrasa, você pode se atrasar um pouquinho também.', ele argumentou e escorregou a mão para dentro da calcinha dela, que gemeu. Clark lhe deu um olhar safado. 'Você gosta?'

'Sabe que sim...', ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Clark começou a beijar os seios dela, mas uma batida na porta os interrompeu. A voz de Chloe soou do outro lado.

'Lois, você está aí? Pode me ajudar em algo?'

'Claro, prima!', exclamou Lois, fazendo sinal para Clark ficar quieto, já que ele queria abrir o sutiã dela. 'Já vou! É só eu conseguir fechar o sutiã aqui!', ela deu um tapinha na mão dele, que sorriu, sapeca.

'Quer que eu te ajude?', ofereceu-se Chloe.

'NÃO!', berrou Lois, desesperada, que depois pigarreou. 'Não, Chlo, está tudo bem, já estou indo, me espera no quarto principal.'

'Ok.'

A loirinha foi embora e Lois saiu debaixo de Clark, fechando o sutiã. Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apoiando a cabeça no braço direito e olhando para ela.

'Clark Kent, você está muito safadinho, mocinho. Eu posso querer te dar uma lição.'

'E a sua punição inclui essa lingerie?', ele quis saber, com um olhar safado.

'Só se você merecer.', ela lhe deu um olhar malicioso e colocou o vestido. 'Clark, me ajuda com o fecho, por favor.'

Clark a ajudou a fechar o vestido, mas voltou a beijar o pescoço dela.

'Smallville, pára...', ela murmurou, dengosa. Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço. 'A gente brinca depois. Pensei em nós termos o nosso pós-festa.'

Clark sorriu, gostando da ideia e eles trocaram mais um beijo, antes dela sair do quarto.

**((O))**

Uma hora depois, Lois desceu a escada já arrumada para a cerimônia. Clark, que estava no pé da escada, parou e olhou-a embasbacado. Ela estava linda. Não, deslumbrante. Com certeza mais bela até mesmo do que a noiva. Lois sorriu diante do olhar encantado dele. Clark estendeu a mão, a qual ela segurou e desceu o resto da escada. Clark deu um beijo na mão dela.

'Está linda.', ele elogiou.

'Você também está lindo.', ela afirmou e ajeitou a gravata dele. Ela lhe deu um papel. 'Aqui estão os votos de Jimmy, para o caso dele esquecer.'

Clark começou a ler os votos, enquanto Lois ajeitava a sua pulseira, distraidamente.

'É muito difícil para mim pôr meus sentimentos em palavras. Mas desde que nos conhecemos eu soube que queria passar a vida com você.'

Lois enviou-lhe um olhar doce e surpreso e só depois percebeu que ele estava lendo. Ela ficou sem graça.

'Os votos de Jimmy... são muito doces.', comentou Clark, tímido.

'Ele é um verdadeiro Cyrano.', ela disfarçou a emoção momentânea.

_O que fora aquilo no olhar e na expressão dela?_, pensou Clark. O cinegrafista chegou para pegar o depoimento dos dois e foi a deixa que a morena precisava para se recompôr. _Fora muita idiotice dela achar que Clark estava lendo os votos pensando nela!_

**((O))**

O casamento de Chloe e Jimmy fora lindo e fofo como o casal era. Clark dançou com Chloe e Lois com Jimmy, mas logo os recém-casados foram dançar juntos e Lois e Clark ficaram um ao lado do outro. Clark olhou para Lois.

'É uma bela música essa... Quer dançar?', ele perguntou, tímido.

'Eu ia dar um descanso para esses saltos...', ela começou e ele fez um ar de decepção. Ela sorriu. 'Mas acho que posso aguentar mais um pouco.'

Clark sorriu e os dois começaram a dançar. Um pouco tímidos, já que Lois não queria que as pessoas desconfiassem que eles tinha algo. Era bobagem, ela sabia, já que ninguém tinha nada com sua vida e de Clark, mas ela queria contar para Chloe primeiro. Um casal esbarrou na dupla de repórteres e eles se entreolharam. Talvez fosse o clima do casamento, o romance no ar, mas Lois sentiu que podia se perder naqueles olhos azuis de Clark. Ele também tinha a impressão de que as pessoas ao seu redor deixaram de existir e só havia Lois e ele naquele lugar.  
Clark se concentrou nos batimentos cardíacos da morena. Aquilo lhe trazia uma paz imensa. E algo mais que ele não sabia definir. Clark e Lois aproximaram os lábios um do outro.

'Não acredito! Não mesmo!', a voz de Chloe se fez ouvir.

Lois e Clark se separaram e Clark ficou surpreso ao ver Lana Lang entrar no celeiro toda sorridente. Lana abraçou Chloe, mas seu olhar estava fixo em Clark. Lois acompanhou o olhar dele e sentiu a decepção tomar conta de si. Então era assim. Lana retornava e Clark ficava catatônico como ela vira milhares de vezes acontecer. Lois se retirou imediatamente do lugar.

**((O))**

Lois pegou uma garrafa de champanhe. Iria se embebedar para não retornar àquela maldita recepção e socar Clark até quebrar todos os ossos do corpo dele. Também, o que ela esperava? Fora só sexo. Um ótimo sexo por sinal, mas somente isso. Ninguém havia prometido nada à ninguém. Ela que fora estúpida o suficiente de achar, por um momento, que alguém precisava dela. Lois viu Oliver e o abordou.

'Oliver, está com seu carro aí?'

'Boa noite para você também, Lois!', ele ironizou.

'Tô sem saco para isso.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Me dê a chave do seu carro.', ela mandou, estendendo a mão, esperando ser prontamente obedecida.

'O que te faz pensar que eu te daria a chave do meu carro quando vejo que você está com uma garrafa de álcool na mão?', ele cruzou os braços.

'Qual é, Oliver Queen! Bancar o escoteiro nunca foi sua especialidade!', ela exclamou, irritada.

'Verdade, até porque temos um escoteiro oficial no grupo.', ele sorriu. 'Por falar nele, onde está Clark?', o loiro olhou em redor.

'Queimando no inferno, espero.', ela resmungou, aborrecida.

'O que ele te fez?', perguntou Oliver, surpreso com a agressividade dela.

'O que ele não fez...', ela murmurou, baixinho. 'Ah, dane-se! Não quer me dar a chave?! Eu pego um táxi! Tchau!'

'Lois, volta aqui!', exclamou Oliver, pensando em ir atrás dela, mas ouviu uma gritaria no celeiro e correu para lá.

Lois viu um carro com a porta aberta, fez uma ligação clandestina e saiu dirigindo.

**((O))**

**Talon**

Lois jogou a garrafa de champanhe vazia na lixeira. Havia bebido tudo e ainda precisava de mais. Como fora burra. _Burra, burra!_, ela se recriminava em pensamento. Claro que fora somente uma distração para Clark enquanto Lana Lang, a princesa dos sonhos dele, não voltava para sua vida. O pior é que ainda teria de conviver com Clark no jornal. Mas se ele falasse sobre seu romance com Lana, ou as eternas DRs deles, iria matá-lo. Era uma promessa.

Lois estava sentada no sofá e abrindo uma latinha de cerveja quando ouviu batidas na porta.

'Vá embora!', ela gritou, com uma voz pastosa.

'Lois, sou eu, abre a porta!', pediu Clark, do outro lado.

'SOME DAQUI!', ela berrou, aborrecida.

'Lois, por favor, abre a porta!'

'NÃO!'

'Lois, aconteceu um problema na festa, eu te procurei, tentei te ligar e você não atendia! Fiquei preocupado! Houve... uma invasão e... bem, Jimmy está ferido e Chloe desapareceu.', ele contou, evitando falar os detalhes.

Lois rapidamente se ergueu do sofá e abriu a porta, preocupada.

'Oh, meu Deus, como isso foi acontecer?!', ela indagou, assustada.

'Ahn... É uma longa história...', ele murmurou e franziu a testa ao ver a cerveja na mão da morena. 'Você estava bebendo?'

'E o que isso importa?', ela indagou, agressiva. Clark estranhou. Lois deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa e foi fazer café. Precisava ficar sóbria. 'Clark, como minha prima sumiu e Jimmy se feriu? Vocês chamaram a polícia?'

'Sim.', ele disse, sem querer falar muito. 'Jimmy está no hospital. Oliver e Lana também se feriram.'

'Hum.. Aposto que você cuidou dela...', ela murmurou, irônica, preparando o café.

'Lois, o que está acontecendo?', ele quis saber, se aproximando dela.

'Não é óbvio?! Houve uma tragédia no dia que deveria ser o mais feliz da minha prima!', ela exclamou e colocou café dentro da caneca, bebendo-o em seguida. 'Bem forte.', ela fez uma careta. 'Vou pegar minha bolsa e ir no hospital ver Jimbo e Ollie. E depois vou a polícia apurar o que eles estão fazendo para achar a Chlo.'

'Ok. Eu vou com você.', ele se ofereceu.

'Não precisa. Eu tenho duas pernas. Posso perfeitamente andar sozinha.', ela disse, hostil e terminou de beber o café. 'Horrível, mas necessário.'

'Lois...', ele a chamou, mas ela o ignorou. Clark a segurou pelo braço, forçando-a a olhá-lo. 'Lois, porque você está assim?'

'Clark Kent, minha família, minha prima e o marido dela estão no meio de uma tragédia! Como você quer que eu fique?! Soltando fogos?!', ela se desvencilhou, irritada. 'Obrigado por vir avisar, pode ir.'

'Lois!', ele exclamou, boquiaberto. 'Lois, eu sei que é um choque para você tudo isso, mas... eu não entendo toda essa agressividade... O que eu fiz?'

Ela o encarou, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele realmente não entendia... Era mais obtuso do que ela imaginara...

'Você não fez nada, Clark Kent e nem é surpresa, porque é isso que você sempre faz. **Na-da**. Você nem parece filho do seu pai.', ela disse, magoada, ferindo-o.

Lois percebeu que suas palavras o machucaram, mas mesmo assim pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento, deixando-o lá sozinho.

**((O))**

**Smallville Hospital**

Lois visitara Oliver e Jimmy. Oliver logo iria se recuperar, fora ferido, mas não tão gravemente como o fotógrafo, que lutava pela vida, respirando por aparelhos. E ainda havia o desaparecimento de Chloe. Só depois de ir à polícia e colher depoimentos de pessoas que estiveram na festa, que soube que o local fora invadido por uma besta-fera. Lois sentia a cabeça girar. Seus nervos estavam como cordas de violino.

Ela saiu do quarto de Jimmy e foi beber um copo dágua para tentar se acalmar. Passou por um dos quartos e viu Clark conversando com Lana. Lois sentiu uma facada no peito. Claro que ele estaria com Lana... O grande amor da vida de Clark Kent. Eles se mereciam.

Lois continuou caminhando pelo corredor, decidida a esquecer que um dia Clark existira. Quer dizer, ela teria que trabalhar no mesmo local que ele, mas daria um jeito de convencer Tess a acabar com a parceria deles. Queria total e completa distância do filho dos Kent.

Lois bebeu um pouco dágua e sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Ela olhou para trás e viu Clark, fitando-a. Se ele pensava que ela iria ceder aqueles olhos de cachorrinho sem dono, estava redondamente enganado. Era uma Lane, afinal de contas e tinha amor próprio.

'Lois, você está melhor?'

'Defina melhor...', ela murmurou, suspirou e bebeu o resto da água.

'Eu sinto muito. Mas nós vamos achar Chloe, prometo.', ele garantiu.

Lois assentiu e mordeu o lábio. Ela sentia que devia desculpas à ele. Passara do limite no Talon.

'Eu queria...quero me desculpar por ter falado aquilo sobre seu pai. Ele tinha muito orgulho de você.', ela disse, sincera. 'Sinto muito se te magoei.'

'Está tudo bem, você só estava nervosa...', ele disse, compreensivo.

Os dois ficaram calados e ela pigarreou.

'Bem, eu... preciso ir. Acho que Jimmy terá de ser transferido, tenho que ver uma papelada e...', ela passou a mão pelo olhos. 'Vai ser difícil sem Chloe...'

Clark a abraçou em um impulso. Queria que ela soubesse que estava do seu lado. Lois ficou rígida. Ela simplesmente não conseguia corresponder. Clark percebeu e a fitou.

'Lois, eu sei que não é o melhor momento para falar mais... Por que você está com raiva de mim?'

Lois mordeu o lábio com força. Ela olhou para o teto e depois para ele.

'Clark, eu estou com raiva de mim mesma. Da minha estúpidez.', ela esclareceu. 'E acabei descontando em você. Eu sabia que... enfim, que tinha um prazo de validade, eu só...', ela revirou os olhos, não querendo se aprofundar. 'Foi bom enquanto durou.', ela forçou um sorriso, enquanto ele a olhava com a testa franzida. 'Talvez dessa vez dê certo entre vocês. Sei o quanto sonha com isso.', ela sentiu os olhos umedecerem, mas se controlou. Não iria chorar na frente dele. 'Seja feliz, Clark.'

Lois virou as costas, sentindo que as lágrimas começavam a querer escapar, mas se congratulava por não ter acontecido isso na frente de Clark. Ela sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço e nem teve tempo de expressar surpresa, quando recebeu um caloroso beijo.

Lois pensou em afastá-lo, mas quando deu por si, estava rendida, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. Beijar Clark lhe parecia tão certo que ela nem sabia como explicar.

Os dois interromperam o beijo quase sem fôlego.

'Clark, porque você fez isso?', ela quis saber. 'Lana...'

'Ela não vai se incomodar.', ele garantiu.

'Clark, eu não vou ficar fazendo triangulozinho besta com vocês dois e muito menos ser a outra!', ela exclamou, irritada.

'Lois, você não precisa fazer nada disso!', ele afirmou. 'Eu não estou mais com Lana, isso acabou há tempos.'

'Mas... Eu vi o modo que você a olhou na festa e os olhares que vocês trocaram...', ela lembrou.

'Eu fiquei surpreso, confesso.', ele falou, tranquilo. 'Mas foi só isso. Quando eu olhei para o lado, você já tinha evaporado! E aí eu pensei em ir atrás de você, mas então houve a invasão e as coisas simplesmente saíram do controle...', ele lembrou. 'Só pude ir atrás de você depois.'

'Oh...', ela fez um ar de culpa. Lois mordeu o lábio. 'E.. . e vocês não conversaram, sabe, sobre a separação e tudo mais...', ela quis saber.

'Sim, por isso eu fui até o quarto dela aqui no hospital, ela queria conversar.', ele contou. 'Lana sabe que não tem mais volta. Que não existe mais Clark & Lana. Quer dizer, ainda poderemos ser amigos, mas...', ele deu de ombros. 'Nossas vidas seguiram rumos diferentes depois da última vez que ela foi embora.'

Lois olhou-o surpresa com a maturidade dele. Normalmente, Clark estaria fazendo um drama imenso sobre seu rompimento com Lana. Ela testemunhara a complicada relação deles. Mas agora parecia tudo resolvido. Lois olhou para as próprias mãos.

'Ahn... Que bom que vocês se entenderam, quer dizer... Não foi algo traumático como das outras vezes...'

'Não, não foi.', ele confirmou. 'Tudo bem agora? Sabe... entre nós?', ele indagou.

'Claro! Claro...', ela sorriu, evitando não gritar de felicidade. Não era o momento. 'Bem, agora tenho que ver como Jimmy está, como vai ser a transferência dele e depois temos que nos focar em ir atrás desse bicho que raptou Chloe.'

'Não, você não vai atrás da besta.', afirmou Clark.

'Como assim?! Claro que eu vou!', ela teimou.

'Não, não vai!', ele voltou a afirmar. 'Aquela coisa quase matou Jimmy e você não irá se colocar na linha de tiro, Lois! Nem pensar!'

'Smallville, nem começa...! Chloe é minha prima!'

'Eu sei e minha melhor amiga também!', ele lembrou. 'Mas isso não significa que vou ficar assistindo você arriscar sua vida! Deixa isso comigo!'

'E como você irá resolver isso, posso saber?', ela cruzou os braços, encarando-o. 'Vai lutar com a besta? Por acaso você virou o Blur e eu não estou sabendo?!'

Clark ficou sem ação. Aquele não era um bom momento para contar, não sabia como Lois receberia a notícia de que ele **era** o Blur. Resolveu deixar isso para depois. Ele sorriu, timidamente.

'Quando um amigo está com problemas, você não faz de tudo para ajudá-lo?'

'Hum... Tem razão.', ela se convenceu e ele respirou aliviado. 'Espero que achemos Chloe e tudo volte ao normal.'

'Vai voltar, não se preocupe.'

Os dois trocaram um abraço carinhoso.

**((O))**

Chloe foi achada e a Legião de Super Heróis acabou ajudando. Clark ficou muito surpreso ao conhecer aquelas pessoas vindas diretamente do futuro. Lois não chegou a conhecê-los, pois ficara uns dias em Star City junto com Jimmy, que ainda se recuperava após passar por uma cirurgia delicadíssima. Lois sentia que devia isso à Chloe. E também gostava de Jimmy como o bom amigo que ele sempre fora.

Na fazenda, Clark estava no celular falando com Lois.

'E então, ele teve alguma melhora?'

'Muito pouca. Mas os médicos estão animados, a cirurgia foi um sucesso, estão esperando para ver como o organismo de Jimmy irá reagir.'

'Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.', disse Clark, sorrindo. 'E você ainda está no hospital?'

'Estou em um hotel. Oliver está pagando. Disse que faria tudo para que eu ficasse confortável.'

'Hunf, espero que esse _tudo_ tenha restrições.', resmungou Clark, enciumado.

Lois achou graça.

'Você sabe, ele teve umas ideias de vir até o meu quarto, me animar, fazer um strip-tease, quem sabe...', ela provocou.

'Não acredito que pessoas mortas são capazes de fazer strip.', resmungou Clark.

Lois começou a rir. Achou muito fofo o ciuminho dele.

'Clarkie, você é uma graça!', ela deitou na cama. 'Sabe onde estou agora? Deitada na minha cama, com uma camisola semi-transparente, usando uma lingerie branca de renda.', ela falou, com uma voz sensual e ouvir Clark gemer baixinho. 'Minhas pernas estão tão macias, assim como o resto do meu corpo, tomei um delicioso banho de espuma e me sinto renovada.'

'Hum, eu queria estar aí com você...', ele murmurou, sem notar a presença de Lana, que se aproximava.

'Eu também queria. Se você soubesse voar, viria até aqui, agora, sem problemas.', ela brincou.

'Eu queria voar nesse momento também.', ele disse, sério. Poderia usar a supervelocidade, mas tinha medo de assustar Lois. Ele suspirou. 'Pense que eu estou aí. Tocando nas suas pernas, subindo até chegar no seu ponto mais sensível, explorando...', ele ouviu Lois gemer baixinho e um pigarro vindo de Lana. Clark ficou corado. 'Eu realmente queria estar aí com você.'

'Eu também, Clarkie...', Lois falou, dengosa. 'Mas logo eu estarei aí. Sei que está sendo difícil para você viver sem mim.', ela disse, zombeteira.

'Está mesmo.', ele confirmou, sorrindo. 'Ah, eu consertei o balanço.'

'Uau!', a morena vibrou. 'Então teremos onde brincar quando eu voltar, Clarkie...'

'Mal posso esperar.', ele deu um sorriso safado, diante do ar estupefato de Lana. Clark ficou incomodado pela mestiça estar ouvindo sua conversa particular. 'Tenho que desligar, um pequeno probleminha surgiu.'

'Uma vaca fugiu?', ela implicou. 'Vai, Smallville, depois a gente se fala.'

'Ok, eu ligo mais tarde, beijo.'

'Beijos.'

Clark desligou e olhou para Lana, que ainda tentava digerir a conversa que ouvira. Ela nunca vira Clark tão ousado ao falar com uma mulher pelo telefone.

'Então é isso... Você me substituiu.', disse Lana, triste.

'Não, porque o que a gente tinha acabou.', ele esclareceu e colocou o celular no bolso.

'Você estava falando com uma mulher.', ela disse, com um ar acusatório.

'Estava.', ele confirmou.

'Clark! Depois de tudo o que nós passamos, tudo que tivemos, acabar assim?! Eu te deixei porque eu sabia que a sua missão era importante demais! Que você é importante demais para o mundo! Não para você ficar com uma qualquer!'

'Opa! Vamos parar por aí!', ele pediu, tentando não se aborrecer. 'Ela não é uma qualquer e você não tem o direito de falar assim!'

'Quem é ela?', a mestiça cruzou os braços, querendo saber.

'O que isso importa?', ele perguntou, sem entender.

'Por favor, Clark, eu preciso saber! Preciso saber quem ocupou um lugar junto de você! Um lugar que eu pensei que seria sempre meu!', ela se aproximou dele. 'Eu te amo, Clark. Eu te amo tanto! Não quero te ver com outra pessoa! Nós deveríamos ficar juntos como sempre quisemos e...', ela tentou tocar nele, que se afastou. Lana sentiu os olhos umedecerem.

'Pára com isso, por favor. Eu gosto de você, Lana e quero que sejamos amigos.', ele disse, sincero.

'Você me amava. Você era louco por mim.', ela afirmou.

'Eu era mesmo.', ele confirmou. 'Mas... meus sentimentos mudaram... Eu não sei como será daqui por diante com essa pessoa, mas... o que eu sentia por você, Lana, se transformou em carinho. Em amizade.', ele afirmou.

Lana começou a chorar, inconformada. Em um ato impulsivo, arrancou o celular do bolso dele, surpreendendo-o e olhando sua última ligação. Ficou boquiaberta ao ver o nome de Lois.

'Lois Lane?! Você me trocou por Lois Lane?! Você não a suporta!'

'Algumas coisas mudaram.', ele disse e tirou o telefone da mão dela. 'E você não deveria pegar coisas que não te pertencem!', ele a repreendeu.

'Ela não serve para você, Clark!', afirmou Lana, deixando-o surpreso. 'Ela... ela é impulsiva, mandona, rude, tagarela, meio masculinizada até...', a mestiça fez uma careta. 'Você precisa de alguém mais doce, calma, alguém que realmente se preocupe com você e não com a matéria exclusiva do dia...'

Lana tocou no peito largo de Clark e fez menção de beijá-lo. Clark segurou os ombros de Lana com força, surpreendendo-a.

'Não quero que você fale mais assim de Lois. Eu gosto dela, ela é prima de Chloe e nós estamos juntos, gostando você ou não. Aceite isso. E pare de ser tão maldosa.', ele a soltou.

'Clark, eu nunca pensei que você...', ela passou a mão pelo rosto. 'Se eu sair por aquela porta, não volto mais. Acabou de vez.', ela ameaçou.

'Você quem sabe. Pra mim, já chegou ao fim há muito tempo.', ele disse, já exasperado com toda aquela cena e subiu para o seu quarto.

Lana começou a chorar, de raiva e tristeza. Nunca imaginara que um dia Clark Kent iria desistir do romance dos dois. Mas se ele preferia Lois, problema dele. Duvidava que eles fossem ser felizes. Lana saiu correndo da fazenda.

**((O))**

Uma chuva torrencial caía sobre Metropolis. Lois abriu o guarda-chuva mas o foi o mesmo que nada, já que o vento forte o carregou e ela se molhou do mesmo jeito. Um carro passou e jogou água na repórter. Ela rosnou.

'Oh, muito obrigada pelas boas-vindas, Metropolis!', ela exclamou, irritada.

'Lois!'

Lois olhou e viu Clark correndo em sua direção todo molhado. _Como aquele caipira conseguia ficar tão sexy?_, ela se perguntava. Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

'Desculpe o atraso, tive uns probleminhas antes de chegar aqui.', ele falou, evitando contar que fizera um salvamento. 'Como você está?'

'Estou bem... Bem molhada.', ela sorriu e passou a mão pela camisa dele. 'Você também está bem molhadinho...'

'Quem imaginaria que caíria uma chuva dessas...', ele se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura. 'Senti sua falta, Lo.'

'Eu também, Smallville.'

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado no meio da rua, enquanto a chuva continuava a cair forte sobre a cidade.

FIM


End file.
